


Eventide

by Yamiga



Series: Yamiga's Various FuraxArima Oneshots. [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Jack
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casual Sex, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life (Kind of), Tokyo Ghoul Jack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rather tiring week for both boys, Fura finds peace in listening to Arima play his violin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventide

**Author's Note:**

> Again, in the City Light's Universe. Hm....let's just give a quick run down. Fura was made half ghoul after an accident (similar to Kaneki), Arima was ordered to kill him. Arima let him go, despite the consequences or was about to let him go. Fura attempted to convince Arima to runaway with him, but Arima refused, so he knocked Arima out and took him. When Arima woke up, he agreed to stay with Taishi, though he knew it wouldnt' end well. As of preset, Taishi, is a powerful ghoul and works for a group of humans that hire ghouls to kill their enemies. This job has gotten Fura a lot of money, which he buys a nice house with for both he and Arima. Arima, attempting to be somewhat normal attends the local highschool and attempts to bring Taishi with him as well. Taishi of course doesn't consider. Arima is now in a highschool, and another teen has started to fall for him. I've just been writing one shots for this little series, since I don't feel like actually making it a story.

It was about four in the afternoon when Arima stepped through the front door and into the living room. As usual, Taishi was positioned on the sofa. He held the remote in his hand, as his thumb automatically mashed the buttons and flipped through the various channels.

 

Arima shut the door behind him and went straight for the curtain where he opened it and let in the sun light. Fura woke from his television trance and made a noise of discomfort.

 

“Shut the damn curtain! I can't fucking keep my eyes closed with that light shining in my face...”

 

“Taishi,” Arima cooed as he sat down next to his boy friend. “It's four in the afternoon.”

 

“I had a busy night, you know that.” He spat angrily, grabbing Arima around the waist and pulling him onto the couch. The blue haired teen fell upon the orange haired ghoul and tried his best to break from the constrictive grasp.

 

“Taishi, let go, I'm busy_”

 

“You're always fucking busy.” Fura spat before switching their positions, so that he was now on top of Arima. Despite the bespectacled teen's protests, Taishi unbuttoned Arima's shirt and pulled off his pants and boxers.

 

After that, it was only a matter of time before the living room was filled with warm evening light, and silent whimpers emitting from Arima. Pleasure filled minutes later, the ex-ghoul investigator cuddled himself against Fura. His head was nuzzled into his ghoul's chest as Taishi ran a hand through his blue hair.

 

“I thought you were trying to sleep...” Arima muttered.

 

“You're a wake up call.”

 

“Hm.” Rummaging for his glasses, Arima placed them on his face and hopped off of the sofa. He took his shorts (Taishi's gym shorts), from the floor and slipped them on. They were of course large on him, but at the moment he didn't care. He eventually vanished upstairs for a few moments before returning with his violin case.

 

Fura stretched and buttoned up his shirt. Leaning back on the sofa, he gazed at Arima as he stood by the window and began to take out the violin.

 

“Can you practice without any clothes on? I wouldn't mind seeing you completely naked.” Fura suggested.

 

“Taishi has a dirty mind, and dirty minds don't get people anywhere.” Arima positioned the instrument onto his shoulder and began to move the bow across the strings, up and down.

Closing his eyes, Taishi listened as the melody picked up, and the sounds began to blend. As usual, Arima was nothing but flawless, playing to the best of his divine ability. He remained focused, as he melted into his own music, completely unaware of his surroundings.

 

Fura had finally opened his eyes again, and gazed at Arima in all his stillness. He truly was a beautiful specimen.

 

Quiet, talented and attractive, he was just a magnet for a disruptive, rude and impatient asshole like Taishi. How come the good people always got stuck with the bad people?

 

At that moment, Taishi didn't give a damn. He stood, crept up behind Arima and embraced him. He ran a hand down his thin stomach and playfully into his shorts. By now, Arima had stopped playing his violin.

 

“Keep on...” Fura urged.

 

“You're making it impossible.”

 

“Well,” Taishi replied, rubbing himself up against Arima's back side. “Try harder.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I don't own what Ishida-sensei does.


End file.
